


Since I First Met You

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis helps his girlfriend destress from college by taking her to memory lane.





	Since I First Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and the song, “Since I First Met You” by The Robins and “Bring It on Home to Me” by Sam Cooke.

You were exhausted but you weren’t able to take a break. Not while work continues to pile on and on. It was overwhelming to say the least. So you began rubbing your forehead to get rid of an upcoming headache.

You didn’t noticed Ignis coming home after his visit with Noctis. He saw the lights being completely off except for the lamp that was on your desk. He also noticed a pile of books on your side and a now cold piece of lasagna.

Ignis had always admired your determined, fiery spirit. What he doesn’t enjoy is that sometimes when you’re too focused on the task you tend to neglect to take care of yourself. Judging from what he is seeing, this is one of those times. 

“Darling, have you moved at all since I left?”

“Do bathroom breaks count?” you said without turning to Ignis.

Somehow not convinced with your answer, “And what about mental breaks and meal breaks?” You remained silent to answer. Which only confirms your guilt, “I’m sorry, there’s a lot in my plate and I need to finish this before deadline and-“

“Y/N,” Ignis interrupted, “You need to take care of yourself first before you do anything else. I understand how academics are important to you. But there is no need into carrying on if you continue to exhaust yourself.”

He was right. You knew you were going to screw yourself more if you continued to stress yourself even longer. You finally turned to him through your chair, “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…I’m afraid to screw up you know.”

Ignis continued to stare at you in silence he can see the dark circles forming under your eyes. Your hair becoming disheveled and how jittery your hands are.

He offered his hand to you, “Come with me.” You took his hand as he leads you to the living room. The two of you stand in the middle while Ignis grabs a small remote to dim the lights.

“May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” you accepted gladly.

Ignis pressed the remote once again to play a song that was quite familiar between the two of you.

_My nights don’t seem so endless_   
_My days don’t seem so bad_   
_I’m walking on a cloud_   
_And there’s music in the air_

The two of you began to slow dance to the song that the two of have danced to from your first date. You remembered how nervous Ignis had looked that day. He would clear his throat while his face would turn slightly red.

Then when the moment the two of you were on the dance floor, his shy exterior had changed. And it was this song that changed everything.

_I feel just like a live wire_   
_I’ve been thrilled through and through_   
_Since I first met you_

Dancing to this song after some time, you can see in his deep, green eyes that his love for you is still sincere and true. That man burns for you and you can still his heat radiating all over your body.

You rested your head against his chest as the two of continued to slow dance to the heart and soul of the singer’s voice. The two of you danced as if you two were the only living beings in all of Eos.

_Now my heart’s no longer empty_   
_Those happy days are here_   
_My face is full of gladness_   
_My eyes shed no more tears_

You have forgotten the stress and the fear of failure. All because this man had taken them away and filled them with such gladness. With him by your side, you could do and be anything you set your mind to.

_I found myself a new love_   
_At last I found a true love_   
_Honey, now that I have you_

When the song ended, the two of you have stopped dancing and embraced one another into a sweet kiss.


End file.
